say goodbye
by magic-heart.1220
Summary: Love is when you don't have to agologize. But you can never change fate and destiny.
1. Chapter 1 the decision

Author: Hang Tinh love23raandshinran ( but just call me Hang Tinh)

Rating: K

Status: On-Going

Couple: Kudo Shinichi/ Mori Ran

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, sadly, but this fic is mine!

Summary: Love is when you don't have to apologozise.

The Black Organization has blown into dust, about one month ago. But,... there is one little problem. And by that i mean big problem.

There exist no antidote.

Conan walks into the phonebooth. His face is really sad. He remember what Ai said yesterday, word by word, clearly. He feels like they will be carve into his heart forever.

Flashback

_- Haibara!_

_She turns around, to see a small boy , althought those blue eyes are not for a 7-years-old._

_- What's wrong, Kudo-kun?_

_- Have you find an antidote?_

_- K..Kudo-kun. - She tries to say in an icy voice- What if.. there exist no antidote?_

_- WHAT!?_

_- We use too much antidote last year, and our body is builing a resistance . If we have an antidote, it will last for 24 hours. But when you drink the next one, you will die immidately. The antidote will do exactly what Apotoxin must do in the first place: killing you. Slowly, but painful._

_- .._

_- I'm sorry, Kudo-kun._

_- It's OK, Haibara, it's not your fault. _

_- What will you do about her?_

_- You mean Ran?_

_- Yes, her. Are you going to tell her?_

_- I'm .. going to break up with her. That way she will find someone is right for her. I don't deserve her or her tears. _

_- Kudo...kun._

_- Kudo Shinichi is dead . From now on, call me Edogawa._

End flashback

He dials a very familiar number.

- Hello, Mori D-

- Hey, Ran!

- S..Shinichi.- he can hear the smile at the other end

- It's me! How are you doing?

- I'm fine! When are you comming back anyway?

- I..

-..?

- Never.

- W..what- Ran says in shock

- I can not come back. Forget me. Sorry , Ran.

The phone disconnect his voice. A few seconds later, she lies in her room, sobbing.

-I'm sorry, Ran.- Conan says, walks nto the agency


	2. Chapter 2 : Heartbreak

Author: Hang Tinh love23raandshinran ( but call me Hang Tinh)

Rating: K

Status: On-going

Couple: Shinran

Disclaimer: i do not own Detective Conan.

Summary:Love is when you don't have to agologize. But you can never change fate and destiny

It has been four months since Shinichi broke up with Ran. At first she was very upset and cried all the time, but after a couple of month, she finally got over it and started dating guys. After two weeks, she finally have a boyfriend ( guess who?) , Eisuke Hondou, who came back from America just to see her. They gone dating more and more, and finally, they became a famous couple at school. Everyone usually see them hand-in-hand everywhere. Ran smiles a lot now and she is even happier because her parents agree with her that after she graduate college, they will get married.

Conan, on the other hand, is hurt and sad. Later he moved to Agasa's house because he can't stand seeing Eisuke and Ran together. But then he has chosen to live in his house. Subaru is out and will be at his hometown for a while, so in the meantime, Conan stays with Haibara. They take care of each other. Haibara likes Conan and so does he, but there is only one person in his mind: Ran Mori. Sometimes, he went back to the Agency to visit Ran , of to help Kogoro woth some of his cases. Mori Kogoro has taken a lot of skills from Conan _Shinichi and he is doing pretty well at his detective job.

Heiji and Kazuha are engaged and the same goes with Kaito and Aoko. They are all happy about their desicions.

But little did they know that this is the opening of the big wave that will crush their life, maybe forever.

The Black Organization has not been destroied completely yet. There are still some alive members that got a way on time, or escape from the jail. They know who Conan really is. But they haven't know where Haibara - or Sherry- to be exact, is. But somehow, they belive that Conan must know where she is. ( at least they are not goofy)

It is an afternoon at the Agency. Conan came to visit Ran and Mr. Mori. But when he opens the door a little bit, he saw... Eisuke and Ran ...kissing ( this part is a little cheesy)

And Ran seems to enjoy the kiss- the first , no second kiss in her life.

He can not stand this anymore.

- Ei-kun - Ran says - _When did she starts calling him with petnames?_

__- Yes , Ran?- _ how come he can call her name without -san? are they that close?_

- I have been thingking a lot lately, ..

- And?

- And i think that we should not get married too soon. I'm afraid i 'm not ready.

- I understand . It is because of your parents, right? You afraid we are gonna ended up the same.

- Well, yess.- Ran says cheerfully- I'm glad that you understand me.

- I't s nothing, actually.

They lean in, his hands hold her beautiful face. She leans in too. The last thing he saw was her eyes closing like his. They both move in, making the space between then zero.

And they kiss passionately. Ran and Eisuke hold eachother tightly and seems really enjoying the kiss. They seems to be in a total different world, not knowing about the person behind the door.

Conan gets out of the Agency. He is on his way home, when a hand grab him , holding a tissue which is fills with anesthetic. He soon falls asleep.

- Don't worry, Cool guy. The game is just begin. You can not have Angel in your arms. She is already for someone else. So you will be comming with me.

Several hours later, at the Kudo mansion...

- Kudo-kun has't come home yet. It's already late, where is he?- Haibara starts to wonder.

She goes out of the house, trying to look for him, but then she notice a mail. It's from the Black Organization. It says:

**_We have the sleeping detective._**

**_If you want to find him, folow this clue:_**

**_ You will meet a member of us_**

**_By the clue he/she give_**

**_you wil know where the Detective ís_**

**_and your past, present and future as well._**

**_You can find that person by the Pisco clue._**

**__**End of chap 2

So how is it? Not bad?


	3. Chapter 3 : Anger, hurt, and a story

I'm sorry, i had some errand to run, so i'm missing for quite a long time! Anyway, New chapter! ( I changed my name into magic-heart.1220 , but please call me Elena Larry Crown, or Elena for short)

Chapter 3: Conan 's POV

I wake up in a black room. My hands ands legs are tied up. What is happening? Where am i?

- OH, Cool guy, you are awake! Did you have a nice sleep?

I know this voice. This is.. Vermouth. I gathers my courage, and says:

- What are you doing here? Why did you bring me here?- I shouts

But instead of answering, she winks at me. I whats in disbelief as she go to a corner of the room, take out a small bottle of something white and sit down next to me.

- Easy out, Cool guy. I do not want to hurt you. - She says in a misterious voice- I only need you to bring that Sherry girl here.

- In your dream. No mater what you do, i will never put Sherry in your dirty hands. - I lose my temper - Leave her alone.

Vermouth smirks.

- In that case, we will bring her into our dirty hands by ourself.

- YOU!

- Cool guy, now sit quietly. This is something that i have to share with you, before you go.

Haibara 's POV

Pisco...Pisco..

I can not seem to figure out no matter what i do!

Pisco. I met him at the hotel, but i can not go to that hotel . How can i find him? ...

Wait. If i remember correctly, he locked me in a room full of wine. ...

Then it hit me. A room that is full of wine! 'Wine' means the plan of kidnaping Kudo-kun was made by the organization! ' a lot means many of the members take part in it!'

I shiver. This is not good.

-Ai-chan?

I look around me. Mouri-san is right behind me, holding hand with Eisuke. I am so angry at the sight of it and run away. Although i pretend not to care, but i know my tears are dropping like the rain. I'm so lonely. If Kudo-kun is here, he will comfort me one way or another. I miss him. And i cries myself to sleep.

When i wake up Mouri-san is sitting next to me. Her face looks hurt, clueless and maybe surprise.

- Ai-chan , you are awake.- She smiles- You are still weak , so just lie down. I'm cooking some chicken soup for you.

Instead of smiling - which is what i would do if i'm in this situation- i return her kindness with a cold voice.

- Thank you, but i am not sick. I will eat later on. You don't need to be here, i am just fine.

Her face look sad, her expression seems motionless to me. Finally, she replace the silence between us.

- What have i done?- She asks

- Huh? - I am supprised by her action

- I must have done something wrong , because you are acting so cold toward me now. I can not feel you smile or your hapiness. - She replies

Hearing this, my heart feels free, but something inside me make me hesitate. I want to tell her everything, i want to cry and sleep soundly in her arms. But i realize... she is not Akemi. Akemi wouldn't do what she did, she would never do that. But , in the end, i decide, to tell her everything.

- I'm going to tell you a story. This story is very dangerous, so i will only tell you a little.

She sit still, as if telling me is OK to go on.

- Every one has his dark side. The same with this world. When there is light... there is always dark. A long time ago, some people aren't sastisfy of what they have, and they became ravens that wants blood. An organization is made to rule this whole world. They kill people by guns, gas, and other painful weapons. A group in the organization was made to create a pill that will make people.. immortal, and i am one of them. I haven't create the pill, however, i 've created a poison, that can kill people without leaving trace. I was planning to have my life in the organization forever, but after my sister , Akemi , was killed by them, i changed my mind and set a plan to escape. They captured me and push me in as room fill with gas. I was about to end my life with that poison, however, it has a .. side effect. And it changed me, from a seventeen year old, in to a seven year old. It has changed me from Miyano Shiho to Haibara Ai.

Meanwhile... ( Conan 's POV)

- That is the story of us- the black ravens. - Vermouth says.

- Don't you afraid that i will tell this story to the FBI?

- Oh, that will have to depend weather you get out of here safely _with the story_ to tell others? - She smirks and put the white liquid into my mouth .

The last thing i see is Vermouth standing, an ugly smirk on her face.


	4. Chapter 4 : Lost and found

Hi guys! I'm back (again)! Sorry for making you wait!

Before the new chap: NOTE: Haibara only toldl Ran about she being in the organization, not Conan is Shinichi.

And Thank you to James Birdsong

And of cource: I do not own Detective Conan

So FInally, New chapter:

Chapter 4 : Lost and found

Haibara 's POV

- So you are now seventeen? - Ran asks after i finish telling the story. OF course , i do not tell her about Kudo-kun

- Yes and NO.

- Why Yes and No?

- I am seventeen. But i am also seven. The truth i tell you today, you must not tell it to anyone else. I anly told you that truth beacause you will need it .. very soon.- i add

Then Ran stands up and wave me, as a signal of goodbye. i grab my cell phone and dial a number: Hattori

- Moshi moshi - an Osakan voice asks

- It's me, Haibara. The person living with DR. Agasa

- Oh, it's ya'. What'sup?- HIs voice harden

- KUdo-kun... has been captured .. by..- I says slowly

- It was them, right? - I can HEAR his expresions. He seems so eagerly to know and a bit worried, too

- True. So can you come here . We need your help to rescue him.

- Right. I will be there.

And the phone is off

I dial another number, and this time is Hakase.

Meanwhile...

( Conan 's POV)

I _ran and ran though the wood . Finally, i come to a crowded street. Where am I? and most important of all... Who am i? Why am i in this condition? What has happened to me?_

Back To Haibara's POV

I sit in the chair. They have gathered here quite fast. There are 5 people in the room at the moment: Me, Hakase, Hattori , Jodie and James.

- So we are here because...- Jodie starts

- The organization kidnapped Kudo-kun. They are planing a revenge and their target is me. They kidnapped him because they know that he knows where i am , and also because i am willing to do anyrthing to save him, include giving myself in.

For a minute, silence fills the room. Then Jodie starts.

- So how do we get him out?

- Well... They gave me this clue.- I say , handing them the paper.- From what i see, it tells me that: ' Mamy of the orgenization's member - or what 's left of it- make this plan'

Once again, silence fill the air. They all look at the paper with a horrified look.

- This.. is not good.- Hattori says.

- I know.

- Wait...

( Italic is Conan 's POV)

_There are so many people. How do i get out of here? Why am i even here? What am i looking for? I am standing in front of a house. Where is this place anyway? Should i ring the door bell?_

Back to where the group is...

'Sniff' ' sniff'

- This is definately Vermouth 's doing.- Jodie says

- Ho.. do you know?- Hattori says in astonishment

- By smelling it. She dropped some of the perfume on the paper for sure

- why would she do that? - James says

It makes no sense. It is like she is saying she was the one who kidnapped him. Un less... Unless she was guiding us! Since Vermouth spared his life the time at the party, so she maybe still sparing his life . Maybe she wants to tell us in order to get him out, i must go in.

Hattori seems to read my mind like Kudo-kun.

- You understands it , right? Don't even thinking about going there! Kudo would go crazy if you go there!

- But...

' Ding dong'

i sigh and tell them i will open the door. But i nearly faited when i ope it. It is Kudo, clueless, tired and... empty?! My heart also skipp a beat when he fainted.. right before my very own eyes.

- KUDO-KUN!

The other run out as well!

- Cool KId!

- Shinichi -kun!

- KUDO!

_I wake up in a a familiar room, facing a white ceiling.A couple of people are looking at me. A Blad old man, an American wonam, a Japanese man and a... reddish brown hair girl? something tell me they are farmilia, especially the reddish brown hair girl. But i can't remember them. And i faint.. again_


End file.
